


Uh oh, that wasn't part of the plan!

by Domincja



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (:, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Gen, Main character is a yandere, Platonic Yandere Syndrome, Serious Injuries, Soft Toby Smith | Tubbo, Villain Jack Manifold, Villain Niki | Nihachu, does that even exist-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domincja/pseuds/Domincja
Summary: A terrible sound of flesh begin cut filled the air around the two. Jack, with a sliced throat started choking and koughing while trying to take a breath, which resulted in even more pain. Finally, after about 2 minutes of absolute hell for Jack and [REDACTED] watching everything with sick satisfaction in his eyes, [REDACTED] kicked still (somehow) alive Jack down to the crater.Jack Manifold hit the ground too hard
Relationships: Jack Manifold & Niki | Nihachu, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, niki nihachu & tommyinnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Uh oh, that wasn't part of the plan!

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Blood and gore, description of murder, mental health issues  
> If I missed any tw's make sure to tell me in the comments

Niki led Tommy through the forest. Each time he asked her where she was leading him, she just brushed the question away and keep telling him that it's something special.

Tommy didn't lie, he was excited for what was about to happen. He and Niki used to be friends, right?

Finally, she stopped. She grinned, thinking that she'd won. 

Well, unfortunately for her, Tommy knew exactly what to do.

"Wow Niki, the looks are amazing!" Tommy said with fake exitment. 

"wha- O-Oh right! I knew that you would love them, so I decided to show them to you!" Niki said, clearly not having a single clue what he was talking about. 

"Hey, I have an idea. You go stand right here" he showed a spot among the trees "and I'm gonna take a picture! Then, we can show it to Tubbo so he also can see it!" Tommy rambled, taking his communicator and turning the camera on. 

"Oh, sure!" Niki said, and turned to the spot Tommy had showed. 

"Aight, smile!" Tommy said with a weird sparks in his eyes. Niki started to feel like something was wrong. But right when she looked up to Tommy, an arrow hit her shoulder. She screamed in pain, holding her shoulder to somewhat stop the bleeding. 

"This is for Tubbo" she heard Tommy say and then a sound of teleporting could be heard. Seconds later, her communicator buzzed, but she ignored it still trying to stop the bleeding. But then, the ground began to shake. Niki, with horror, realised what was happening. She screamed, in pain, fear and for help, as the nuke exploded, destroying everything around it. 

_Niki Nihachu blew up_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. He told Niki to leave before the nuke went off, why didn't she run?! He simply watched as water started filling the bottom of the crater, until he heard soft footsteps. 

"You really shouldn't be so close to the edge, or you might fall" Tommy said as he approached Jack. 

"You... " Jack hissed "What did you do?! Where is Niki?!" Jack yelled. 

"Me? I didn't do anything. And she's probably at her spawn." Tommy gave Jack an innocent look. 

"Yea, sure." Jack looked away, and it was enough time for a blade to find itself by his neck. "What the-"

"Jeez Jack, I knew you were an idiot, but I didn't know you were also stupid" Tommy said, with a maniacal glee in his... blood red eyes. 

"T-Tommy? Heeey man, w-we can talk about this-" 

"Shut up. I knew what you wanted to do since the beginning. You seriously thought that Tubbo would not warn me that the Nuke testing was today? Plus, if you want to murder someone you need to make sure they don't suspect anything. Just like I did." Tommy wispered the last part and started giggling. 

"I wouldn't have a problem with you guys trying to murder me. I mean, you wouldn't be the first ones who wanted to do it. But I knew that if you would kill me, your next victim would be Tubbo. And I can not let anything to happend to Tubbo. So, I guess that's where I say my goodbyes!" Tommy said with a big smile.

"W-Wait, y-you wouldn't d-do it, r-right? I-I mean, y-you're the g-good guy...!" Jack said, fear visible in his eyes. 

"Hmmm... " Tommy pretended to think, givind Jack some hope. "Nope!" 

A terrible sound of flesh begin cut filled the air around the two. Jack, with a sliced throat started choking and koughing while trying to take a breath, which resulted in even more pain. Finally, after about 2 minutes of absolute hell for Jack and Tommy watching everything with sick satisfaction in his eyes, Tommy kicked still (somehow) alive Jack down to the crater. 

_Jack Manifold hit the ground too hard_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Literal seconds after, a voice could be heard. 

"Tommy!? Tommy, there you are! Thank god you're okay!" Tubbo yelled and hugged Tommy. "What happened?! I saw the death message, and I got concerned." Tubbo said. 

"Oh, poor little Tubbo is concerned?" Tommy said in a fake mocking tone. 

"Hey! I got scared for you okay?!" Tubbo said, clearly frustrated by his friends unseriousness. 

"Fine, fine. Niki wanted to show me something around but a creeper blew her up from the behind. She's probably at her spawn by now." Tommy said with fake sadness. 

"Oh, ok. Well, at least she didn't get blown up by the nuke. I'm not 100% sure, but by my reserches it turns out that a death by one of these nukes can be extremly painfull." Tubbo said and looket at the crater. 

"Really? I didn't know that..." Tommy said.

"Yea. Wait, where's Jack? After we got Niki's death message he ran away with a speed potion." Tubbo said and looked around. 

"Oh, I saw him. I told him what happend to Niki, but while we were talking some fucking mutated zombie attacked us. Fucker was strong, managed to push Jack off the edge, but then I killed the bitch from the behind." Tommy said and showed a small puddle of blood at the bottom of the crater. 

"Mutated zombie you say?" Tubbo said and looked at the bloot "That's... actually very possible. The radioactivity caused by the explosion could affect some of the closest mobs. " Tubbo said and looked at Tommy. "Come on, let's go back. I don't want any more mutated-zombies attacking you today." Tubbo said and took Tommy's hand. 

"Sure, anything for you Tubs." Tommy said and let Tubbo to guide him towards snowchester. 

Tommy looked at the crater and his eyes turned red for a second before turning back blue. 

**_Anything_ **

**Author's Note:**

> (:


End file.
